


Caress Your Soul

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, F/M, Good Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Redemption, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Powerful Loki, Thor Is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda & Loki friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of faking his death Loki heals himself in Svarfaltheim and goes on to help Thor beat Malakeith and save the Nine Realms.<br/>For the next five years Loki spends his time rising in power and working towards his redemption.</p>
<p>It isn't until Wanda Maximoff - one of the newest Avengers - starts struggling with her powers that Loki is given a chance to settle the debt he owes Midgard and it's heroes. He's surprised when after a couple of weeks he finds himself liking them.</p>
<p>He's even more surprised when love starts playing a part in everything. </p>
<p>All in all by the end of it all Loki is only sure of one thing - none of it was ever a part of the plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Coffee Dates

It was a sunny Tuesday morning and like always Steve was unsurprised to find that he and Natasha were the only avengers that had actually bothered to pitch up at the weekly meeting. Like always he brought in a batch of freshly baked donuts from the cafe in town and Natasha walked in with a tray of freshly brewed coffee. No one really knew where she got the coffee from but it was delicious so they really didn't care.

It was at least ten minutes after they'd all (all meaning Nick, Phil, Steve and Natasha) arrived that the meeting finally begun.

There wasn't much to discuss as they were all pretty much clued in as to each other's business. Phil spoke about his team and his growing worries over how they were slowly but surely splintering apart. Steve chatted about his training with Sam and his frequent conversations with Thor up in Asgard. Natasha didn't say much but she did mention Bruce's increasing health and the hulk's stability. Nick listened with keen and understanding ears offering his particular brash advice whenever he could. It was relaxing in a way most things weren't and Steve absentmindedly wondered just when they'd stop calling these little gatherings 'meetings' and finally label them for what they were - coffee dates.

It was an amusing thought that kept Steve distracted enough that he missed the beginning of their next conversation. It was only thanks to Natasha's kick to his shins that he was snapped back to reality.

"Steve?" Phil asked and it took Steve a while longer than usual to reply. God how long had he been out?

"Yes Phil? Sorry I zoned out for a bit back there. What were you saying?" Steve replied giving Phil one of his typical bashful puppy looks. Natasha could still remember the first time he'd used that look on Phil and how the agent had practically crumbled at it - repeatedly reassuring the captain that it was alright. She and Clint had laughed themselves silly over that for weeks until Phil had finally managed to get over his fan boy crush.

Now the look wasn't as effective and Phil didn't melt like a preteen girl at the sight. That fact filled Natasha with both pride and disappointment.

"Natasha was saying that you had been thinking about something for a while concerning one of the recruits - Wanda Maximoff?" Phil repeated his question, unknowingly switching Steve to Captain Mode and reminding him of just why they actually had these meetings every week. It was all about tracking the progress of the recruits and the team and right now Steve feared they might have a big problem on one of those fronts.

"Oh yeah I'd almost forgotten. I think we need to discuss her training. She's not getting any better and frankly I'm beginning to worry." Steve stated earning almost imperceptible frowns from both Phil and Nick.

"You're worried? What do you mean she's not getting better?" Nick asked joining the conversation.

"I mean exactly that. Sure Natasha and I are doing our best to teach her self defence and martial arts but you can only go so far when she's so reliant on her powers. She uses them for everything. There has never been a need for her to fight hand to hand much because she always had her powers to rely on. Now we're trying to teach her something different and it just isn't clicking." Steve explained with an exhausted sigh. Natasha and he had really been trying and honestly it was getting on his nerves that they just couldn't get through to the sorceress. It was like driving into a brick wall over and over again.

What was that saying about insanity again? Doing something over and over and expecting a different result... Yeah, he was beginning to feel a little crazy.

"Give her time. It takes a while to switch from one style of fighting to another. We're not all as advanced as you captain." Phil attempted to reassure and Steve smiled at the semi compliment.

"I understand that but trust me, we have given her time. She shows no signs of progress. She knows the basics of hand to hand combat but when things get really tough she falls back onto her magic." Steve said with a frown marring his smooth features.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Nick questioned as he considered Steve's state.

"If she knew how to control her magic properly it wouldn't be but she doesn't so it is. Her powers are erratic and frankly they're a danger to not only her but anyone she may be fighting with." Natasha replied deadpan

"So you're saying she's a liability." Nick asked eliciting a cringe from Steve at the words. He had known the conversation would get there eventually.

"No, I'm not saying we should drop her. We need her on this team; I'm just saying that she needs help learning to control her powers better. She needs to learn how to incorporate them into her fighting yet not become entirely reliant on them should she lose them." Steve argued

"And you're saying you guys aren't doing it for her?" Phil asked, easily picking up on what Steve wasn't saying.

"We're trying but it's not as though we know much about magic. She probably knows more than us and she doesn't even know much. She needs someone who understands her powers to help her; she needs a trainer of some sort." Steve replied knowing how impossible his request was. It wasn't like they had an excess of sorcerers just lying around waiting to be hired by SHIELD.

"Okay, say I agree with this. Who could we possibly bring in; Stark, Banner, Richards?" Nick questioned

"Scientists won't be able to handle this. They tried and I can bet you they're the reason her powers are so erratic. We need someone who's experienced in this." Natasha replied shooting down Nick's train of thought before it could even properly form. Scientists would be the worst thing they could do for Wanda - she knew this from experience.

Of course Tony and Bruce were nothing like the scientists from the red room and would never intentionally harm Wanda, Natasha knew that. But they would want to experiment and eventually that would cause more harm than good and Natasha couldn't allow that.

"You're saying we need a magician. I don't know if you've noticed but we don't have many of those around here. The only ones we have are Doom and Strange and neither of them is going to be very forthcoming with their help." Nick said as condescendingly as always.

"Have you asked Thor about it?" Phil asked, as always, being the more open and calm of the two.

"Yes but he says he's not talented in the art of magic. Mjölnir is as much magic as he knows how to use and even then, it's the hammer and not anything that truly comes from him. He doubts he'd be able to help at all - magic was never his forte it seems." Steve answered easily prompting a round of silence as the entire room considered the position they found themselves in.

Wanda was too good of an asset to let go but it looked like they might have to do so. The notion didn't sit well with any of them.

That helplessness and confusion was probably what led Natasha to come up with her undeniably stupid idea.

"But it is Loki's." Natasha mused and Nick did not like the look on her face one bit.

"Romanoff." Nick growled in warning because it really didn't take an expert to see where she was heading with this.

"Hey, I didn't say anything. I was just thinking." Natasha replied innocently, or as innocently as she could manage.

"Well stop. I don't like where those thoughts are heading." Nick commanded just getting chills from the very idea.

"Is it really such a bad place?" Steve eventually asked after having mulled over Natasha's words for a while. It was a little crazy and definitely not something he'd ever thought he'd consider but hey... They needed all the help they could get.

"What?" Nick asked, dragging the word out to emphasize his disbelief and disapproval. It wasn't nearly as effective on Steve as Nick wished it was.

"Where her thoughts are heading." Steve explained

"Oh no I understood what you meant. I just couldn't believe you said it." Nick stated

"Why not? It makes sense." Steve replied only to go on upon noticing Nick's expression and anticipating the fit that was about to ensue.

"No listen to me. I understand just how much of a bad idea this could be but it makes sense. It's been what? Five years since he invaded and every time Thor visits he isn't able to shut up about how Loki seems to be on the path to redeeming himself and making amends for all his mistakes. If that's really true, he won't mind helping us out a little bit. He's a talented magician with at least a thousand years of experience and understanding in something our best sorcerers aren't even close to having. Isn't that what we need?" Steve pointed out and really there was no denying that reasoning. Nick would try his best to though.

"No, what we need is someone sane who - oh I don't know Rogers - didn't try and enslave our world." Nick replied and he too had a point. Phil was torn.

"People have done worse things." Natasha remarked, deciding to join in on the argument and according to Nick's expression, clearly choosing the wrong side.

"Romanoff." Nick growled again. Natasha paid it no mind this time.

"I'm just saying. The guy barely killed anyone - all he did was put on a show and make one hell of a mess. Our agents have taken more lives in one mission than he did and Ultron was practically in a whole other ballpark." Natasha informed and Phil couldn't help but file that information away for further examination at a later date. It was a little odd that.

"You can't tell me you're actually on board with this idea? Hiring The God of Lies and Mischief as a consultant?" Nick questioned disbelievingly

"Yes I understand that it may sound a little crazy but it's not like SHIELD is all that clean either. I mean you've practically built this place up by hiring killers, assassins and mad geniuses. Bringing a mad God on board wouldn't make that much of a difference." Natasha replied earning a smile from Steve at her having his back. They'd grown a lot closer over the years and whilst Steve and her still had their problems, they were getting better as a team. Her standing up for him was just proof of that. Steve doubted she would've bothered or even agreed with his view two years ago.

"And Thor says he's changed." Steve supplied only to realize that it was a stupid thing to say a moment later.

"Thor also said he was good whilst he was invading our world. Forgive me if I don't trust his judgement when it comes to his brother." Nick remarked and Steve unfortunately couldn't argue that one. Phil marked it down. Nick - two, Steve - one.

"Point but if he is right - we could get not only the help of one God but two. You're all about power. How much more could you possibly get?" Steve pointed out and Phil almost couldn't believe Steve had really just pulled the power card. It was a nice move that was for sure.

"Yeah but I'm not the only one all about power. Loki was pretty power hungry last time he came down here. God knows what he'll do if we bring him down again." Nick retorted

"Nothing I imagine." Natasha stated earning a frown from Nick. Steve figured that had it been any one of the other SHIELD agents, other than Clint, taking his side Nick probably would've been reacting a whole lot worse making them pay for their disobedience appropriately.

"Loki came down here for the tessaract and then to enslave us as a bonus. Now the tessaract is in Asgard and we've proven that we're more than capable of taking him down if needed. There's nothing for him to gain down here. In fact there's probably more he could get up in Asgard." Natasha said and at this point Phil was really wishing for a bucket of popcorn or something.

"And what if he corrupts Miss Maximoff?" Nick asked finally voicing one of the biggest concerns there was with this idea.

"He won't. We'll be watching him. We do not trust him, that's something that needs to be earned and he'll know that. We're using him - surely you understand that." Steve replied having thought it through. He wasn't as naive as people thought.

"I understand that this idea is batshit crazy." Nick scoffed and everyone in the room knew he'd given in.

"Aren't all our plans like that?" Steve chuckled

"Yeah but none of them have ever involved bringing in our would-be ruler." Nick remarked

"Well it was about time we shook things up a little." Steve replied jokingly earning a look from everyone else in the room.

"You've been spending way too much time with Stark." Phil commented finally deciding to join the conversation again once it had finally moved into a calmer territory. Not that Stark was a calm matter at all... but he was better than discussing Loki.

"Yes but in no way does that affect my judgement in this situation. Come on Nick, if this all goes pear shaped I promise I'll take the blame just say yes." Steve coaxed and clearly even Nick Fury wasn't immune to the Captain's puppy dog eyes because it wasn't too long before he caved.

"I'm probably going to regret this and I hope earth doesn't suffer the consequences but okay - yes. Call Thor up and have him arrange a meeting between us all. I'm not letting him anywhere near Miss. Maximoff before I'm certain it won't end up with us all bound and chained in some dungeon God knows where." Nick sighed earning himself a wide smile along with a clap on the shoulder from Steve and a nod from Natasha before they both disappeared with Nick walking out the other door soon after them leaving Phil alone in the room.

"Bye then?"


	2. A Deal With The Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Loki and there's something different about him.

Telling the team about their idea had gone about as well as could be expected. The team had been understandably uncertain about the idea and a little put off by the thought but after an hour or so of discussing, they had all come to the decision that it was the best option they had. Thor on the other hand had been predictably excited about the whole affair and had made sure to organize a meeting as soon as possible which wasn't all that soon it seemed as the next free slot Loki had was at least six weeks later. Apparently Odin had been putting Loki to good use and the younger prince was off realm earning his redemption and all that. 

Steve hadn't really understood most of the conversation but had caught enough to know that the plan was a go and that Asgard was okay with the idea. That was all that had mattered to him. 

So for the next six weeks things went on as usual. Tony and Bruce spent most of their time at Tony's tower whilst Clint took care of his family at home and Steve and Natasha handled things at the home base. It was only on the day Thor and Loki were set to arrive that they all gathered again and the tension was palpable. 

Clint and Natasha had their guns and knives on hand - hidden beneath their clothing. Steve's shield was close enough for his glove to pick up and Tony stood with one of his older suit model's bracelets firmly secured on his wrist with the suit itself sitting comfy by Steve's shield. Bruce on the other hand stood on the end of the group looking as calm as always but none of them were stupid enough to believe it were true. 

They didn't wait at the landing pad for too long before Thor and Loki arrived with their usual rainbow flair. After having witnessed it a countless number of times, it and the markings it left ceased to blow the team away. What did blow the team away though was Loki or more accurately - his appearance.

He looked... Good. And not in a hey-he's-hot way, though that was certainly true, it was more in a he-looks-healthy way. The team hadn't really noticed or paid much attention to Loki's appearance the last time they'd seen him but looking at him now they realized just how horrible he'd looked before. Instead of his long messy black locks, Loki now sported shorter wavy locks that framed his face perfectly and what a face it was. His face was fuller this time with a lot more colour but it still showed off his great cheekbones. His lips were pinker and his eyes... Oh man, were they green. Green probably wasn't even the right word to describe them, it was startlingly inadequate. They were like lush forests and murky lake waters sprinkled with a hint of mint and acid only to be slightly accented by what looked like the purest of gold. You could lose yourself in those eyes and it took the team all they had to shift their gaze to the rest of his body. Along with all the other changes, Loki's body also seemed a lot more toned and full. You could even see hints of his muscles pushing against his clothes. All in all it was an astounding change and it had the team freezing in their movements for a couple of moments. 

"Friends! It's so good to see you!" Thor exclaimed jovially as he and his brother made their way off the landing pad and towards the team. 

"Hey Thor, you too man. How are you?" Steve was the first to recover and, as always, greeted Thor with a smile.

"I'm great. You've no idea how happy I am that you've decided to give my brother this chance. How about you Steve?" Thor replied and it really was amazing how well Thor had managed to pick up on the simple way humans spoke. Sure he still had a bit of flair to his voice and sentences but now he was a whole lot easier to understand and talk to.

"I'm good I suppose. How are you doing Loki? It's been a while." Steve asked turning to greet their guest and hoping to set the tone for the rest of the meeting. He wasn't sure how Loki would react or just what he was like. It was clear that he'd changed outwardly but it wasn't clear just how much he'd changed inside but he hoped it was enough for them to be civil with each other.

"Indeed it has but I'm quite alright, thanks for asking. I hope the rest of you are doing well." Loki replied with a regal sort of nod in greeting. Steve hoped his team would follow example and return the greeting just as cordially.

"Yeah we're cool." Tony said with a nod prompting similar nods from all around the rest of the group. Loki gave a small and barely perceptible smile of amusement.

It was awkward for at least four heartbeats before Steve took the initiative and broke the silence.

"Okay uhm well Fury and Coulson are inside waiting for us. Shall we?" Steve asked gesturing towards the door and allowing Loki and Thor to go in first. It was a strategic move. That way, they wouldn't have to be watching their backs waiting for Loki to attack. This way they could keep their eyes on him. No doubt Loki saw straight through it but weirdly enough he didn't comment on it and instead followed his brother's lead and walked on. Natasha couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

"Thor told me you'd changed bases but he never told me just how impressive it was. It runs down thirty floors or so and up twenty? That's quite large for a base that covers so much ground." Loki commented as they walked and Steve was surprised by not only his willingness to hold conversation but by the half compliment they'd just been given.

"Yeah, we kind of need the space. I have to admit it feels like a giant maze sometimes. I got lost more times than I'd like to admit, the first couple of days I was here." Steve replied with a small amused smile that told you he wasn't the type to take himself too seriously. Loki nodded understandingly, managing to surprise everyone when the next words out of his mouth weren't mocking but rather conversational.

"I can imagine. It reminds me a little of the halls of Svartalfheim. They're full of endless corridors, turns and dead ends. I recall spending almost a month trapped in their depths." Loki recalled fondly and the expression was so odd on Loki's face the team had to take a moment to process everything. Who was this man they were talking to?

"A month, seriously?" Tony couldn't help but ask disbelievingly 

"Yeah, I was young and far too curious for my own good. I strayed from the guard who was to lead us around. Mother was in a fit by the time I eventually managed to find my way back. I thought I'd been gone for no more than two or three days. Turned out it was three and a half weeks." Loki replied as he laughed along with Thor, reminiscing over their childhood together. It was so odd for the team to see Loki being the one to initiate the nostalgic moment.

"Oh yes I remember. You had us all worried you'd been eaten by some accursed!" Thor continued to laugh as he pulled Loki into a one armed side hug that the younger only struggled against for a few seconds before giving in. 

"Wait what the hell is an accursed?" Tony asked letting his curiosity get the better of him again. 

"An accursed is a particularly mad and bloodthirsty sort of dark elf. They're created for war and only know destruction but every once in a while someone creates one just for the fun of it and there are a couple that roam the halls of Svartalfheim waiting to strike upon an innocent victim." Loki explained without pause or complaint. Tony graciously soaked up every bit of information given to him.

"Great, Svartalfheim sounds like so much fun. I know where I'm not going on my next vacation." Tony muttered making Loki smile.

"It's not all that bad. It's actually pretty fun if you stick to the guards and stay in the areas shown to you. They have some of the best hunting and training grounds in all the realms." Thor assured earning a snort from Loki. 

"Perhaps but that's awful boring don't you think? What's the point of visiting a new place if you don't have a little fun exploring?" Loki questioned earning a playful eyerol from Thor that practically screamed Loki's influence.

"Even if it does land you in a poisonous pit surrounded by scorpions whilst being hunted by ravenous accursed warriors?" Thor asked in turn to which Loki beamed. 

"All the better really." Loki answered easily 

"You're such an idiot." Thor laughed as he shoved Loki away from him playfully.

"Must be you rubbing off on me. Now if only I could rub my brains onto you. Then you might actually make a decent guy." Loki teased and managed to duck Thor's fist before it could cause him any damage. By this point the team was certain the two brothers had forgotten about their presence completely and were in a world of their own. They didn't dare pull them out of it as they were far too mesmerized by the weird scene playing out in front of them. It was like something out of a dream... A really really messed up dream.

"Oh whatever." Thor muttered in response, prompting a chuckle from Loki as he pulled Thor in for a side hug of his own. 

"Come on, you know I love you." Loki said with a smile and Thor couldn't have stopped his smile from springing up in response even if he’d tried. The last couple of years had been both difficult and amazing for him and Loki. Ever since the return of the dark elves things had kind of changed for them. After Loki had almost died sacrificing himself for Thor, they'd had quite a lot to talk about. It hadn't been easy. Loki had never been one for talking about things and actually letting people know how he was feeling (because as much as he hated it, he did have feelings) and Thor had never quite gotten the hang of listening. So they had spent at least a week just cooped up in Loki's rooms talking, eating and sleeping together. It had been like old times, when they had been innocent and their biggest problem had been not being able to find their capes. 

But fortunately by the end of it all they had come to a sort of understanding. Thor had eventually understood and seen all the wrongs he'd done to Loki and hadn't stopped apologizing for them since whilst Loki had opened his eyes and heart to the love Thor clearly held for him and the love (no matter how hidden) his father also had to give him. For the next couple of weeks there were a lot of hugs and tears of joy but then the grief had hit and together as a family, they'd had to mourn the death of Queen Frigga. Mourning was always a weird thing for gods since they lived for so long. You would mourn, then you'd send their soul off to Valhalla and then after, you'd continue mourning. You would never know when the pain would stop and sometimes it didn't. It still hadn't stopped for either of the brothers and they doubted it ever would. This in a weird way also brought them closer together. Those had all been the difficult parts.

Everything else was amazing. They were together again and that was all Thor could've wished for. Except it wasn't the same as before. Now they were equals.

"I love you too brother, always." Thor replied with all the sincerity he had. The brothers shared a look and it felt a little too personal for the team to look on without feeling like they were intruding or something. Fortunately Loki couldn't take it for any longer than they could.

"Uhhh yeah, are we here?" Loki asked as they approached the common area. Fury had wanted to meet in the conference room but they had all managed to convince him otherwise. The common area was a much better setting if only because the couches were much more comfortable than the office chairs in the conference room.

"Yeah." Steve confirmed with a gesture that indicated for Loki to go on ahead.

Fury and Coulson were seated on the individual couches, both nursing glasses of scotch and engaged in casual conversation when they entered. The conversation died as soon as their eyes caught Loki's and it was like the landing pad all over again except this time the team got to observe Loki during the interaction. He looked as calm and collected as could be and his pose was as unthreatening was possible. He didn't rush Nick or Phil in their perusal of him, instead he gave them a professional once over of his own. It was a while before anyone spoke and it was only then that the team realized they'd been holding their breaths. 

"Director Fury, it's a pleasure to see you again." Loki greeted courteously 

"Loki, I'm not sure if I can return the sentiment but it's appreciated." Fury replied earning himself a smirk from the dark haired God. 

"Well at least you're being honest." Loki commented good-naturedly before turning to face Coulson.

"Agent Coulson, I'm glad to see you're doing well." Loki stated looking unsurprised by the man's presence. Thor had probably told him about the agent's revival a while ago and Bruce wondered whether the man was genuine in his greeting or not. He sounded like it.

"Yeah thanks, you too." Phil replied with an easy smile that belied no uncertainty or fear.

"Take a seat then we can start talking." Fury said and Tony wasn't sure whether it was a request or an order. Either way Loki didn't comment and simply sat along with the rest of them. The silence was awkward and the air heavy with tension unlike out in the hallways where Loki had managed to fit in the area so easily with his stories and smiles. Here he was all carefully controlled emotions and stilted sentences. Clint marvelled at the change. 

"Anyone care for a drink? Nick, Phil, want another?" Tony asked breaking the silence the only way he knew how. No one denied the offer and Tony was given a list of drinks to retrieve which certainly wasn't something he minded much. He didn't think he could take sitting in that room for much longer. 

"Alright, coming right up." Tony announced before disappearing and leaving the team to deal with the awkwardness alone. They were still sitting in silence when he returned and it was only broken once they'd all drunk a fair share of their own drinks.

"So let's not pretend you're not the guy who tried to take over our world and that we're not the guys who stopped you. We don't trust you, you don't trust us but we need your help and apparently you're willing to give it." Fury started making Steve and Phil wish he hadn't. The man lacked tact of any kind. Why they let him talk at all was beyond them.

"Ah straight to the point I see. Very well yes I don't trust you and I'm not deluded enough to believe you'd be stupid enough to trust me. Thor told me you had a Mage on your team and I was curious. It's not often you get a Midgardian Mage and I'd have been stupid to pass up the opportunity to meet one so yes I'm willing to give you my help." Loki replied not offended by Fury’s abrasiveness at all. He’d had to deal with Asgardians all his life – he was used to such behaviour.

"At what cost? You can't really expect me to believe you're going to help us strictly out of curiosity." Fury scoffed and that was another thing Loki was used to – suspicion.

"I don't expect you to believe anything I say but it's the truth. The driving force of every sorcerer and funnily enough their greatest weakness is their curiosity. Your predicament intrigues me." Loki shrugged Fury’s concern off with his simple statement. 

"And that's all it takes to get you involved? Professional curiosity?" Fury questioned and it didn't take a genius to see where this was going.

"Well yes." Loki replied knowing that it was exactly what Fury wanted.

"Oh was it curiosity that made you invade our planet? Did you want to see how all the little humans would react hmmm? Did you want to know what it feels like to be responsible for countless deaths?" Fury almost growled and Loki’s body practically hummed at the hot pool of chaotic rage that was Nick Fury. Such emotion – such passion, Loki had sure missed earth. 

"My my, someone's holding a grudge. You'd think that was the first time someone had waged war on your planet. You humans wage war all the time. It's like a sport to you. You kill without reason and you try to justify it like that matters. It doesn't. All that matters is that you kill. Your organization is built upon killers, that's the very purpose of it isn’t it? I may have waged a horrible war upon your planet but if you look at it, I did a whole lot less damage than what you've done to yourself. Using murder against me is quite hypocritical don't you think?" Loki eventually replied with none of the anger that Fury had had.

"You dare compare us to you? You think we're the same?" Clint was the one to speak up this time shifting all of Loki’s attention onto himself. 

"Oh no, never. I was just making a point. Yes I wreaked havoc upon your planet and for that I am sorry. I apologize for all the lives taken and had there been another way for me to do what I wanted to do without causing you all this trouble and pain I would've done it. Your realm did not deserve to suffer, understand that I am truly sorry." Loki said and his gaze was heavy yet feather light at the same time; his words a slap to the face only to be the soothing balm after. Clint growled.

"Are you serious right now? Had there been another way for you to do what you wanted to do? What does that even mean?!" Clint yelled out in frustration and anger and unlike with Fury’s anger, Loki did not relish the feel of Clint’s rage washing over him. It filled him with a deep sense of sorrow and regret. If there was one person he was truly sorry for hurting, it would be him.

"Nothing that will matter to you now. Just understand that I did not wish your planet harm." Loki did not wish him harm but he decided it would be best to leave that unsaid. This wasn't about the invasion; he was here to make amends. He was here to help.

"Kind of hard to understand when that's exactly what you came here to do." Fury commented jumping back into the conversation and Loki was grateful for the distraction.

"Hmmm it is isn't it?" There wasn't anything more he could or was willing to say on the topic.

"How do we know that you won't harm Wanda or turn her into one of your minions?" Phil asked deciding they’d had enough of that conversation. Loki smiled a small and barely perceptible smile at that.

"You have my word." Loki supplied simply 

"The word of the Liesmith, yeah no thanks." Tony snorted into his drink

"No you have the word of a God." Loki corrected only to earn another snort except this time it was from Fury.

"Last I checked you were Jötun and not a god." Fury remarked expecting to get some sort of reaction from the would-be-ruler over his true heritage. He was surprised when all he got was an indulgent smile. 

Hadn't Thor said something about him not taking his adoption well? 

"Very well then, you have the word of a king." Loki corrected again, managing to gain everyone’s full attention this time.

"Of what kingdom?" Steve asked being the first one to find his voice.

"Joutenheim. Or perhaps you'd like for me to vow on my status as supreme sorcerer or maybe as a nobleman of Vanaheim and Muspelheim?" Loki replied in a bored tone that betrayed none of his actual emotions. The team had no idea whether to take him seriously or not.

“Is he being serious right now?” Fury asked looking directly at Thor 

“Yeah he is. Loki holds quite a lot of power within the realms. An oath on one of his titles carries a lot of weight.” Thor informed managing to stump the team once again.

So Loki was a king and god knows what else now too. How the hell were they supposed to deal with or feel about this? How the hell did this even happen? Wasn't he supposed to be in prison or something? How could he have gained three whole kingdoms whilst in prison?

Unless he’d always had them... And that train of thought only made things more complicated because then why the hell would he have invaded earth if he already had everything he needed?

Shit, Fury didn't like having so many unanswered questions.

“I suppose that answers your question now doesn’t it director? Or maybe it only makes it worse because now you know there’s nothing I could possibly want from you. There’s nothing you could possibly offer me that I could want. You have nothing of any value to me here which can only mean one thing. I’m here out of my own free will and I suppose that’s probably scarier than the idea of me wanting something isn’t it?” Loki finally spoke breaking the silence and the team out of their frantic thoughts. 

“Yeah it really is.” Tony admitted earning himself a smack on the arm from Clint. The interaction amused Loki and he respected Tony’s candour.

“Then assume I’m here seeking redemption. There is a debt owed to you by me and whilst helping you with this can't ever really make up for it, it’s something and that’s better than nothing.” Loki offered and like during any other conversation with the man, Loki found himself waiting for Fury to finally make a decision. 

Humans were so slow to decide. They considered so many pointless angles and were probably too paranoid for their own good. Loki loved it – it reminded him a little of himself.

“I still don't trust you.” Fury announced and he may as well have rolled over and offered Loki his belly. 

“The feeling's mutual.” Loki replied seeing no need to mask his distrust.

“We’ll accept your help but if you make one mistake...” Fury warned and Loki couldn't help his interjection.

“You’ll be on me like beans on toast? White on rice? Butter on bread?” Loki supplied playfully, earning himself a chuckle from Thor who tried to cover it up with a cough. Fury was unamused.

“Don't make me regret this.” Fury glared but Loki’s mischievous attitude only grew at the reprimand.

“Sir yes sir.” Loki mock saluted and delighted at the sight of the bulging vein at Fury’s temple. Unfortunately Coulson cut in before Loki could hear Fury’s no doubt amusing retort.

“Fury and I will take our leave now. The team will show you to your rooms and we’ll all meet again with Wanda tomorrow to finalise certain details. Your cooperation is appreciated.” Coulson stated and Loki could not help but marvel at the man’s bland persona. It was a carefully crafted mask of aloofness and Loki was quite rather impressed by it.

“As is your hospitality.” Loki responded matching Coulson’s aloofness with his own particular brand of teasing. 

Ten seconds later they were gone; leaving in their wake a vaguely amused Loki and a group of wary superheroes.

Oh my, Loki was going to have fun here.

“Shall we?”


	3. Real Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers lack respect and Loki gets sick of it.

It was only a day later and Loki was starting to re-evaluate his earlier assessment of how his time spent with The Avengers would be. 

His mood had been slowly but surely deteriorating ever since the meeting the previous day. Whilst the Avengers had been civil enough upon his arrival, the meeting seemed to have sparked old grudges resulting in the rest of his time spent on the base being cold and unpleasant. 

His tour of the base was brief and detached. He was hastily shoved away into his room and granted the barest of clearances. The spies would not quit glaring every time he so much as breathed in their presence and the snarky comments were never ending.

For the most part Loki had been able to ignore it but after being tossed around and disregarded for the better half of his stay, Loki was quickly losing his pleasant countenance.  
It all went to hell the next morning when he was due to meet Wanda and finalise the agreement. 

He’d been waiting for no shorter than half an hour for the girl to arrive only to be treated with complete disdain when she did. He liked to think he’d been gifted with an incredible patience and tolerance when it came to people but the Avengers had finally reached his limit.

“No.” 

It was said plainly and without a moment’s hesitation. Loki held back his desire to scowl and roll his eyes and instead decided upon preparing for his departure. He would not sit here any longer if this was the way he was going to be treated. 

“Very well, I suppose I’ll take my leave then.” Loki announced as he stood up with all the grace of the King he was. He was so sick of playing weak and dumb for the sake of others. He’d enjoyed it for the first meeting of course, yanking the director’s chain and whatnot but now it was just getting old – especially when a fledgling sorcerer like Wanda had the audacity to deny his help without even talking first. One’s ego could only take so many hits before one got annoyed.

“Loki.” Thor said as he tried and failed to hold Loki back.

“No Thor. I am done with this. She said no, I have done my best and that is all.” Loki announced as he straightened out his button down shirt and brushed away some imaginary lint. 

“Done your best? You haven’t even spoken to the girl.” Thor argued and the only reason Loki bothered to reply and explain his actions was because someone had to show the young sorcerer how to decline an offer properly. 

“Well she clearly didn't need me to speak to her to make up her mind. She said no and I’m not going to sit here like some pathetic commoner and grovel for her attention. Thor I get that you want to help me with this, I get that this redemption thing is big for you especially with your own team but it’s not for me. I’ve spent the last five years travelling the realms, making allies, training and rebuilding whole realms in an effort to regain my stature and earn forgiveness and you know what Thor? I have. I have gone over and above for a crime that really wasn't all that bad considering all the wars that rage on daily. I am no longer a criminal in anyone’s eyes but this little realm here and even then there are people down here who forgiveness I’ve already earned. I’m sorry to tell you this Thor but their forgiveness means little to me, not when they have done nothing to earn any sort of respect in my eye. From the moment I got here they treated me like a petty criminal. I enjoyed playing the weak god for everyone’s sake but I will stand it no longer. They have sullied my name and reputation with their threats and disdain. They have disrespected me as a King and as a simple man offering a helping hand. It’s unacceptable Thor and was I another King I would’ve instigated some sort of war for their disrespectful behaviour. You’re lucky all I’m doing is leaving.” Loki replied calmly, not raising his voice once but still managing to sound appropriately reprimanding. The team frowned at his words and Loki didn't even need to see their faces to know that they were anything but remorseful.

These mortals were arrogant and prideful. They saw the world in black and white and whilst they were great in many other aspects, understanding and diplomacy was not one of their better traits. Loki would’ve been a fool to have expected any sort of kindness and respect from any of them.

That didn't mean he would stand for it either.

“Loki.” Steve’s voice sounded just short of pleading and after a moment of thought Loki turned his gaze towards the courageous leader.

“Captain.” Loki replied levelly 

“I’m sorry for the disrespect you’ve had to suffer but –” Loki did not care to hear the rest of Steve’s no doubt unwise sentence. 

“But you’d like for me to come back and sit down like a good little boy yeah? That’s what you’re thinking isn’t it? Let me tell you something my dear Captain. I am not some little boy you can order around or force to do things. I know most of you may see me as the weak god you beat a couple of years ago but trust me when I say this – you lay a single hand on me and you better pray that’s the only thing I cut off whilst kicking your arses. Understand me when I say this, I was and am only here because I want to be. Asgard holds no jurisdiction over me anymore. I came here because you asked and I wanted to help. You guys pose no threat to my wellbeing. Do you not see me right now? I’m not the same god you saw five years ago. I’m a King and much more. I hold the universe in the palm of my hand sweetheart. Death can't even hold me down. I am the harbinger of the Ragnarok, the one who will recreate the universe anew. I – and when I say this know I mean it in the humblest of ways – am the epitome of power right now. Think about that before you speak next time.” Loki interrupted and like before, everything about him was careful and deliberate. He didn't shout nor did he lose his temper but his words held the same impact as though he had. 

Wanda was the most affected as she could feel the raw sparks of his power tingling across her skin. She’d never felt anything like it before.

“Real power right?” Fury remarked condescendingly and Loki’s smile was full of pity. Fury bristled at it and within the next moment Loki had turned away from him and back towards his brother.

“Do send Jane and Darcy my regards when you see them Thor – seems I won’t be visiting this time.” Loki informed before moving to step away and no doubt disappear.

“Wait.” Wanda said and was just as surprised by her outburst as she was when Loki actually listened.

“Yes?” Loki asked sounding neither impatient nor annoyed. 

“Is that it? You come all this way to teach me and as soon as I say no you just give up and leave? Seriously?” Wanda asked sounding both confused and disgusted at the same time. Loki just barely resisted the urge to snort amusedly as he turned to face the girl.

“What? Did you want me to fight for you or something? That’s cute. Yes you have potential but I’m not going to vie for your affections and attention like some needy teenager. The fact of the matter is I don't need you, you’re the one who needs me and if you can't see that then it’s not my fault. I tried, you were unwilling. I’m not going to force myself on someone who doesn't want me. It’s simple really.” Loki replied aloofly earning narrowed eyes from Wanda at his words.

“I don't need you.” Wanda argued and Loki did snort this time. It couldn't be helped though, the girl was funny.

“Of course you don't. You’re doing great right? Magic is easy for you I’m sure. Well you know; it’s got to be with all that arrogance you’ve got.” Loki remarked and his sarcasm was as clear as day. 

“You’re one to talk.” Wanda retorted as she gave the ‘King’ a disdainful once over. 

“Yes but at least mine is founded. What’s yours about huh? You’re nothing more than a beginner really. You’ve got nothing to brag about. Your arrogance is just a way to overcompensate for how pathetic you feel because really, what are you without your brother here to help you out?” Loki retorted with a faux-innocent tilt of his head. It had only taken him a cursory brush across her mind to find out her brother was her weak spot.

She – like the rest of her team – was far too easy to read and it would be their downfall.

“Shut up. You don't get to talk about him or me like you know or knew either of us.” Wanda growled and it was cute how she thought she could intimidate him. Loki took a measured and purposeful step towards the girl before replying.

“Who says I can't? You, the girl who can barely control her powers well enough to stop me? You the girl who’s so blinded by rage and grief that she’s become nothing more than a disgrace to sorcerers everywhere? Good luck with that.” Loki replied allowing just enough condescension to carry through his voice. His body hummed in satisfaction when she bristled angrily.

“You don't know anything about me or what type of girl I am.” Wanda hissed and Loki could argue that point all day but spared her the humiliation by letting the point go instead.

“Perhaps but I do know that your brother is your weak spot and that your anger and guilt over his death makes you incredibly vulnerable. It’s going to get you killed.” Loki informed before taking a quick glance around the room and bridging the gap between himself and Wanda until they were so close she would hear him even if he were to whisper.

“I’m sorry to have to tell you this sweetheart but people die every day. You’re going to need to learn how to get over it.” Loki advised in a whisper only to step back slightly at the pure rage he saw reflected in her eyes.

He magic was wild and untamed. It would only take a couple more well worded hits before her anger manifested through her magic and she attacked.

“Is that what you tell yourself about your mom? That she was just another person who dies every day? So much for loving her right! Did you even grieve or is that too pathetic for you huh? Does that leave you too vulnerable?” Wanda spat and from the edge of Loki’s eyes he could see the Avengers tensing at her furious temperament. Loki paid them no mind.

“Now who’s presumptuous? I did my grieving and I will forever feel her loss in my heart but that doesn't make me vulnerable. You know why? Because I’ve accepted it and instead of wallowing in self pity I’ve pushed myself to become better so that no one will ever die on my watch again like she did. What are you the supposed Avenger doing to avenge your brother’s death? Crying? That’s great. Tell me how that works out for you sweetheart.” Loki replied patronisingly before turning his back on Wanda and walking away.

He saw her bolt of magic coming before she’d even lifted her hand to throw it. It was so predictable Loki laughed as he spun around to catch the ball in his right hand with an ethereal grace none of the room’s other occupants had been expecting.

The way he held Wanda’s attack and magic at bay was effortless and it scared them all a lot more than they would ever admit. 

“Nice try but I think you meant for something a little more like this.” Loki said before diffusing Wanda’s attack and snapping his fingers in her direction. A small but powerful blast of emerald green magic shot out from his hand and into the wall right beside Wanda’s head creating a hole into the next room. 

The only one who didn't look scared of Loki’s power was Thor.

“Now that Director Fury; is real power.” Loki stated before nodding courteously and disappearing.

It was three whole minutes before another word was spoken.

Wanda used those three minutes to come to a decision that startled everyone. 

“I want him.” Wanda said knowing that it would not make sense to any of them and not caring.

Loki was powerful and even though Wanda hated it – he understood her. He understood her anger and hatred and most importantly he didn't shy away from her because of it. He didn't offer her false reassurances or meaningless hugs. He wouldn’t coddle her or treat her differently because of how she felt.

Loki was strong and she wanted to be strong too.

She needed him.

“Excuse me?” Phil asked pretty certain that he’d heard her correctly but seeking the confirmation. 

Wanda turned to face Fury in the eye.

“I need Loki to be my teacher.”

No one missed the change in verb and it along with her tone left no room for debate. The Avengers got the feeling there’d be a lot of grovelling and apologising in their near future.


	4. Change In Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thor is not an idiot and finally has a much needed talk with his team.

The Avengers didn't grovel so much as ask nicely, often. 

After the meeting Thor had been understandably annoyed with them. He’d gotten this empty look in his eyes Tony never wished to see again and had left them without so much as a goodbye. 

He’d refused to talk to them for a whole week and the rejection had hurt a lot more than any of them had anticipated. It had taken endless apologies and pleading for Thor to so much as look at them again and even more for him to talk to them for longer than what was considered cursory. 

It wasn't until a month later that they were able to breach the topic of Loki without Thor shutting down on them. 

“What do you want?” Thor asked irritably after noticing Bruce watching him instead of the movie for the twelfth time in the past fifteen minutes.

“Nothing.” Bruce muttered only to pause at the exasperated glare Thor was giving him.

“Okay it’s not nothing but you’re not going to want to talk about it so just forget it.” Bruce said and before anyone could do anything about it, Thor had grabbed the TV remote and paused the movie.

“Tell me.” Thor demanded even though he was pretty sure he knew what this was about. He’d been dodging their questions about Loki for the better half of two weeks now and it was finally getting on his nerves. 

“It’s about Loki.” Bruce finally admitted and even Natasha looked surprised when instead of dismissing their concern like usual, Thor entertained it. 

“What about him?” Thor asked and instead of replying, Bruce differed to Steve for guidance. 

It was always best to leave the talking to Steve especially in this case since he was not only the level-headed one but the person who’d more or less gotten them into this Loki mess. 

Steve hesitated for three heartbeats before finally deciding on what to say.

“We’d just like to say that we’re sorry. We didn't mean to treat him the way that we did and we regret our actions.” Steve started only to be cut short by Thor’s disbelieving snort. His snort soon turned into a brief bout of laughter at the confused and somewhat offended faces of his teammates. 

“No you don't and you’re not that sorry either. You have no respect for Loki, you care not for his status or who he is and even if you had known you probably would’ve treated him much the same. You’re only saying this because you need him. Wanda won’t have anyone else teach her and it’s not about respect, it’s about you wanting to use him. You’re only saying sorry because you think it’s necessary but really it’s actually pretty insulting. Loki doesn't want an apology so if that’s how you’re going to try and get him back then you’d be better off leaving him alone.” Thor replied with an unapologetic shrug. Natasha was the first to react. 

“We aren’t –” Thor cut her off before she could weave another one of her infamous lies. She and Loki were similar in that aspect except in this case Loki would’ve been smart enough to know that lying would get him nowhere.

Thor wasn't a naive fool. 

“Oh please you know better than to try that. I’m not an idiot and Loki is even less so. You’re trying to use him and I can tell you now that it’s never going to work. Loki already gave you his spiel about how powerful he is so I won’t go into that. What I will tell you is that everything you think about Loki is wrong and you ought to get your facts straight before you go begging for his forgiveness because that’s what you’re going to do – beg. Loki won’t care how big your egos are, I don't care how big your egos are. You’re going to beg and you’re going to compromise and you’re going to agree to a lot of what Loki says because right now you need him and he doesn't need nor want you.” Thor’s voice had taken on a harder tone and there was something powerful about it that belied his namesake. 

It set them all on edge.

“Well at least we know whose side you’re on.” Clint spat feeling the childish tendrils of betrayal seeping into him. Thor’s smile was painfully condescending and it burned to have him look at them like that.

“I’ve made the mistake of not being on Loki’s side too many times in my life to make it again. He’s my brother and he’s not the one in the wrong.” Thor informed and whilst his words might’ve stirred up some sympathy in them before, they did nothing but anger the team.

“He invaded our planet. Please tell me how that’s not wrong.” Natasha questioned

“He lost.” Thor replied simply as though that explained everything. It really didn't.

“Yeah we know but that doesn't make it any better.” Tony stated 

“Doesn't it?” Thor asked and Tony really couldn't see where he was trying to go with this. 

“Just because he didn't succeed doesn’t mean it wasn't a dick thing to do. If you think anything different then maybe you’re just as bad as he is.” Clint replied with a cold glare that hurt Thor more than he would’ve liked. He almost regretted starting this conversation with them so soon but it was too late to go back now. 

It was about time they knew the truth anyway.

“You misunderstand me. When I say Loki lost I mean that he purposefully threw the battle.” Thor informed and like he’d expected, they didn't even spare the idea a second thought.

“Bullshit.” Tony replied 

“He fell from the bifrost two years before he invaded and when he did he landed upon a desolate rock in the void ruled by a mad titan called Thanos. He was tortured for months, nearly a year, without anyone knowing. I thought he was dead, all of Asgard thought he was dead and he wasn't. He was broken. Thanos ripped his mind and body apart and then threw him at your planet. Loki was tasked with retrieving the tessaract and the mind gem within the sceptre he’d been given made certain that he would. He had about as much control over his thoughts and intentions as Clint did during the invasion.” Thor explained in short and didn't even need to look around to see the narrowed gazes he was being given.

He saw their arguments coming before any of them had even opened their mouths.

“Check the footage; his eyes are blue where as now they’re green.” Thor said only to frown contemplatively at the look on Clint’s face.

He’d noticed.

“Loki couldn't help much but he made sure he lost. He found the most convoluted and obvious way of attacking us so that it would’ve been impossible for us to lose. He gave us hints and held back his punches. He allowed Selvig to install the failsafe, only allowed the barest hints of Thanos’ army through the portal and furthermore allowed us to capture him. It was only when he was taken to Asgard and stripped of his superficial power that the hold Thanos had on him was officially broken. Odin discovered the truth about the invasion after Loki and I returned from Svartalfheim and Loki decided to seek out his redemption. Loki never intended to rule your realm.” Thor went on regardless of his observation. He’d talk to Loki about it later. 

“You expect us to believe you?” Natasha questioned to which Thor shrugged.

“I expect you to use your brains and think about Loki’s invasion logically. You’ll ultimately come to the right conclusion and there’ll be no need for you to base your opinions of Loki on my beliefs.” Thor replied smartly earning himself a barely stifled laugh from Tony. 

“Why didn’t he tell us then?” Bruce asked only to realise how stupid a question it was after he’d said it.

“Would you have believed him?” Thor asked in turn and the answer was clear in every one of their eyes.

“Okay so we’re in the wrong here. Let’s say we believe that Loki’s changed and that we’re willing to give him the chance to earn our trust.” Natasha mused hypothetically only to have Thor shake his head at her for the second time that day.

“You still don't get it do you? It’s not about Loki earning your trust – he doesn't care about your trust. This is about you earning his and right now he trusts you about as far as you can throw the hulk.” Thor replied as he idly wondered whether they’d actually listen this time.

“Why would we need to earn his trust? He’s the criminal here.” Clint asked not liking the idea of having to cosy up to the arrogant bastard.

“Perhaps it’s because you’re the ones who need him. Loki is in charge here so Loki is the one whose approval you need to earn.” Thor explained not bothering to soften the blow. Everyone needed to be knocked down a peg or two every once in a while.

His time had been when he’d been banished to earth.  
Loki’s had been when he’d lost to him and fallen down to Thanos.  
Now it was the Avengers’ turn.

“I don't like it.” Natasha admitted in a rare display of honesty.

“Dislike it all you want. It doesn't make it any less true.” Thor replied, his tone now much softer than before as he was struck by the reality of the situation. Perhaps he shouldn’t be so hard on them. Accepting Loki couldn't possibly be an easy feat considering that their first impression of him had been him attempting to take over their planet.

Maybe he was approaching this all the wrong way. The avengers didn't need to be told off and lectured about just how wrong they were; they needed to see the truth themselves.

“Perhaps this whole thing would be easier if you were to actually speak to Loki. And no I do not mean another one of those horrible things you guys call meetings. I mean something more casual. He’s got a house down here he frequents every once in a while. I could arrange a day where we could visit him and you could all get to know him – the real him – properly. There would be no discussing the arrangement or anything of the sort. This would be just so you guys can show Loki that you’re willing to work with him and thus gain a little bit of his respect and trust.” Thor's sudden proposal caught the team off guard.

“You want to arrange a play date between us and your brother?” Bruce asked somewhat amused.

“Yes something like that.” Thor replied sounding much more confident about this idea than the rest of them were feeling. Sure Loki hadn't been particularly keen on seeing the Avengers again but Thor was sure that with enough pleading and bribery he’d be able to get his brother to agree.

Wanda needed Loki and Thor would have had to have been an idiot to have missed how intrigued Loki had been by the novice sorceress.

“I think it’s a good idea.” Tony’s reaction was unexpected and within a couple of seconds he had the entire room’s curious and questioning gazes on him.

“No really. Loki’s made it pretty clear he won’t work with us if we keep doing what we’re doing and honestly if I were him I would feel the same. We were jerks, even I can admit that. Loki is clearly not the same Loki we saw all those years ago and if Thor’s telling the truth then we’ve never actually seen the real Loki before. The guy we hate was all an act – he doesn't exist. I mean come on, Clint was mind controlled and we don’t hold any of the things he did against him. Wouldn’t it be hypocritical if we did the same for Loki especially since he actually helped us by doing what he did? I say yes to this play date. If the real Loki is nearly as cool as how powerful he clearly is then he’s a guy worth knowing and befriending. What better way to do that than over a couple drinks and food?” Tony reasoned and whilst a couple of years ago they might’ve all been stumped by Tony’s rational thinking, now it came as no surprise. The playboy genius could be serious when he wanted to and right now Thor was incredibly appreciative of the fact.

“You really believe that Loki might be different?” Steve asked genuinely wishing to hear Tony’s answer. He and Bruce had been awful silent so far and out of everyone they would probably have the most unbiased opinions.

“I’m a man of science Steve and looking at the facts – Loki’s healthier physical appearance, his saner disposition, his green eyes and his willingness to help – I can't help but be lead to the same conclusion every time I look at it. Loki was tortured and mind controlled into attacking us.” Tony replied not exactly answering Steve’s question but managing to show that he was on Thor’s side all the same.

“That doesn't mean he isn’t still crazy. He did try and kill Thor and a whole other race before.” Clint supplied to which Tony didn't necessarily have an argument against.

“Yeah that’s true but he and Thor are patching things up now and if Loki and Thor are to be believed – he’s made amends for his actions against Joutenheim. They’ve made him their King for Christ’s sake. You know as well as I do that torture changes people, it breaks you down to what and who you truly are. After being tortured Loki sought out his redemption. That’s got to say something right?” Tony replied raising an excellent point that Steve couldn't deny.

He knew plenty of people who’d succumbed to torture and allowed themselves to fall into darkness after. The fact that Loki sought out the light after everything said a lot about his character and strength.

“Tony’s right. Loki could’ve easily beaten us with all the power he’s clearly got and he didn't. He could’ve easily excused himself by telling us he was under mind control and we would’ve believed him. Instead he chose to go to jail willingly, he allowed us to make him the villain when he wasn't. He chose to suffer for actions that weren't truly his own and after that he chose to go about seeking redemption. I’m not saying he’s a good guy, I’m just saying he’s not the bad guy we think he is.” Steve agreed and by this point it was clearly assumed that they all believed Thor’s mind control story. 

“So you’re saying yes to this thing too?” Natasha asked and honestly Thor was uncertain why they all had to think about the proposal this much. 

It was just another meeting. It wasn't like they were signing over their bloody lives but then again Thor supposed this meeting was a little more significant than that. Them agreeing to this meeting would mean that they were deciding to trust Loki and trust wasn't something the team did very easily.

“Yeah I am.” Steve replied and now there were but three left to decide. 

Bruce didn't waste any time in making his decision.

“Steve and Tony are right. We should get to know him first before making any more assumptions. It was our assumptions and arrogance that got us into this position in the first place. I say yes.” Bruce spoke up confidently.

“Clint, Natasha?” Thor asked and for a moment the two spies communicated wordlessly through their eyes before they responded as one.

“Alright.” They agreed and Thor felt a smile blossom onto his face. 

That was one side down. Now all he had to do was get his brother to agree.


	5. Indecision, Massages and John Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of Loki

It had taken Thor five days, half his armoury and a year’s worth of favours to get Loki to agree to the play date.

When the day had finally arrived both parties had been understandably cautious about the whole thing. Nonetheless both sides had made the effort to be as casual as possible. Thor had banned any and all talk of work and had made certain that both parties had left their weaponry at home. The Avengers had followed Thor’s lead and dressed in simple clothes such as jeans and t-shirts whilst Loki – ever the aristocrat – had elected on something a little more formal by matching his jeans with a form fitting button down.

It was just as well that they’d done that when instead of meeting at Loki’s house they’d chosen a neutral location and found themselves seated in the middle of a McDonald’s restaurant. At first there’d been an abundance of awkward silences and botched up apologies from the Avengers wherein Thor had been sorely tempted to knock their heads together but eventually it had gotten better. Loki had dropped his cool facade so when faced with his natural charm the Avengers had found it nearly impossible to remain tense.

After watching as Thor and Loki had practically ordered half the menu and marvelling at the appetites of the gods, conversation had come a little easier. Initially they’d spoken about simple things from whether they’d watched the game the previous night to their favourite types of music. Then as the afternoon had gone by conversation began to flow without pause until eventually the conversation became a string of enthusiastically told stories from each of them and they all found themselves having the time of their lives.

Loki, as it turned out, spoke in short bursts. Every once in a while he’d have an incredible story about his adventurous childhood but then somehow he’d manage to turn the conversation back onto someone else. He spoke to Wanda mostly and after speaking more than she had in the past couple of months she had been surprised to find that she really hadn't minded.

She wasn't the only one as after finding themselves hunched over in laughter for the umpteenth time that afternoon the team soon discovered that speaking to Loki was alarmingly easy. He made them feel comfortable in a way people rarely did. He was an attentive listener and when he asked questions he actually seemed like he wanted to know. He made people want to talk. Once he dropped his facade there was something about his oddly open nature that compelled people to share. He was charming and smooth but – as the team found out after a couple of drinks too many – weirdly adorable. He had an almost childish excitement when you spoke to him and it drew them in. He was all easy smiles and adorable laughter so it was no surprise when the evening seemed to come to an end far too soon.

All in all the play date went far better than any of them had expected.

Now Loki was left to decide whether it had been worth it.

“You do realise that staring at that thing isn’t going to get it miraculously signed right?” Sigyn announced snapping Loki out of his quiet musings. He hadn't noticed her entrance and it made him wonder just how out of it he’d been and for how long.

“I’m not sure if getting it signed is what I want at the moment.” Loki replied before putting the dreaded thing down. It had been three days since the play date and he still hadn't come to a decision yet. He’d drawn up the contract as soon as he’d returned but between work, family and friends he hadn't had the time to think about it. Or at least that’s what he told himself because saying he was avoiding the contract sounded childish – even if it was true.

“Is this the contract for the Avengers?” Sigyn asked as she picked it up and gave it a cursory read through.

“Yep.” Loki replied unnecessarily

“It looks pretty good to me. They agreed to all this?” Sigyn asked after having gone through the terms for the third time. Loki got a lot more out of the deal than they did and from what she’d heard of the mortals she was surprised they were compromising so much.

“Yeah it seems they’re a lot more desperate for my help than I thought.” Loki’s words echoed Sigyn’s own thoughts and it made her curious as to why Loki hadn't signed the contract already then.

Loki liked to be at an advantage when it came to things and here he’d be at the biggest one. There was quite literally nothing for him to lose in this agreement.

“But you don't want to give it.” Her words sounded more like a statement than the question they had been meant to be. Loki answered it anyway.

“No I do, or maybe I don't. I don't know.” Loki groaned as he ran two very frustrated and tired hands through his hair. Sigyn took a closer look at the man and couldn't help but notice the almost imperceptible bags under his eyes along with the tired slope of his shoulders and almost hollow eyes. He looked exhausted and Sigyn wondered when last he’d had a good night’s rest. She imagined it had been no less than a week ago and that just wouldn’t do.

“You’ve been overworking yourself again haven’t you?” Sigyn asked and didn't even bother wait for Loki’s reply before walking around his desk and pulling him up and out of his chair.

“You need to lie down and relax. You’re not going to think properly until you’ve done so. Come on.” Sigyn instructed and Loki followed her lead without complaint, partially because arguing with Sigyn would be pointless and partially because she was right. He felt drained.

A couple of seconds later found them seated on his office couch with his head in her lap and her fingers threading through his hair. He was already half asleep by the time Sigyn spoke again.

“How long has it been?” Sigyn asked softly and had to wait a while before Loki managed a reply.

“Since I’ve slept or since the play date?” Loki asked just as quietly.

“Both.” Sigyn replied to which Loki shrugged lethargically in her lap.

“Two weeks on the sleep thing and three days for the play date I think.” Loki said sounding completely unconcerned as though going without sleep for two whole weeks was no big deal.

“Norns Loki, you need to take better care of yourself.” Sigyn sighed and it sure as hell wasn't the first time she’d said it nor would it be the last.

Loki had a bad habit of forgetting that he was mere flesh and bones and tended to get carried away. He could go on for months without food and a little less without sleep until finally crashing. He did it on a regular basis and whilst it was now commonplace with him, that didn't mean Sigyn approved.

She hated that he didn't seem to care about his state of being as much as he did everyone else’s.

“Why when you do it so well for me?” Loki asked with his typical smirk and like every other time, Sigyn remained unimpressed.

“Loki.” Her tone conveyed all her fears, disappointment, exasperation and love all together and Loki found himself unable to meet her gaze.

“I know I know. I’m no good to you or the realms if I’m dead. I get that I need to slow down and that the world can take care of itself for a little while whilst I do the same for me but I’ve just been really busy of late. I swear I haven’t been doing this on purpose. It’s just that balancing this King thing with being the leader of a team and an active father as well as a friend is a lot harder than I thought it would be.” Loki confessed and Sigyn understood. He had a lot going on with him right now and it didn't seem like it would be slowing down any time soon.

“I hate that you’re right and I wish there was something I could do.” Sigyn sighed before moving one hand down to start massaging Loki’s neck and shoulders.

“You are doing something. I could never give myself a massage this good.” Loki joked earning himself a reprimanding pinch from Sigyn that did nothing to wipe the smile off his face.

“But seriously Sig thanks. I doubt I would’ve even bothered to take a break if it weren't for you. You’re amazing you know?” Loki’s gratitude was clear and this time instead of a pinch, Sigyn gave Loki’s chest an understanding pat.

“So is this why you’re hesitant to work with the Avengers?” Sigyn asked after a moment or two, effectively managing to steer them back in the direction of their original conversation.

“Partially.” Loki answered honestly

“What else is stopping you then? Last I checked you liked the young sorceress and actually enjoyed your little outing with them three days ago.” Sigyn asked and Loki spent a brief couple of seconds in consideration before answering.

“I did and I do but for some reason I can't bring myself to sign the bloody thing. They’ve compromised more than I thought they would and shown that they’re more than willing to put aside old grudges but... I don't know Sig.” Loki groaned in frustration at his inability to articulate or understand his feelings.

“It’s not because of how they treated you at that meeting is it, because you’ve slept with people who’ve said and done worse? You can't honestly tell me that you’re still upset about it.” Sigyn reasoned and had Loki not been so tired, he might’ve laughed.

“I'm not, I promise.” Loki assured

“Then what is it?” Sigyn asked with genuine concern and curiosity.

“I guess I’m just not sure if it’ll be worth it. Saying yes to this means adding yet another responsibility onto my already full list of them and I’d like to know that it’ll be worth it before I make such a commitment.” Loki replied, finally finding the words he’d been looking for. It was Sigyn’s turn to spend a moment or two in silent consideration.

“What are they like then?” Sigyn finally spoke and Loki couldn't necessarily think of one word that could describe them adequately enough.

“They’re... good and when I say that I don't mean that as a judgement of their performance as heroes or anything, I mean it in the way you say someone is good. They’re different and they shouldn’t work but they do and it’s interesting. They’re also all a little dark and a little strange but they care and they feel far deeper than I think they realise. They’re cute and amusing and generally _good_. I don't know how else to describe them.” Loki replied with just a hint of interest in his voice that told Sigyn everything she needed to know.

“Trustworthy perhaps?” Sigyn asked after noticing how he’d avoided saying anything about that in his little ramble. Loki gave another lethargic shrug.

“Perhaps but I’ve yet to discover that side of them. I’m sure with the Captain’s loyal disposition, the scientists’ family mentality and the spies’ dedication to their organisation it’s likely but I’m not willing to take such a risk yet. They’ve extended a very obvious olive branch but it’ll take a while.” Loki replied and Sigyn found that interesting.

“So they trust you?” Sigyn asked curious.

“I don't know but they’re obviously trying.” Loki answered before letting out a content sigh as Sigyn returned her hands to his hair.

“That’s got to count for something right?” Sigyn figured, earning an awkward nod from Loki.

“Yeah it does but the question is, is it enough?” Loki mused, losing himself in the complicated mess that was his thought and decision making process. Sigyn huffed out a fond sigh.

“I feel like you overcomplicate things for yourself sometimes Loki. This thing is simple. If you want to know whether it’ll be worth it, all you have to do is ask yourself this one question. _Do you like them?_ Because if you do then it won’t matter how many hours you spend in their company helping them out. Time is never ill spent when in the good company.” Sigyn said as she shook Loki’s head playfully.

The action didn't do anything to stop Loki’s thoughts as he turned Sigyn’s words over and over in his mind. _Did he like them?_ It was such a simple question and Loki found the answer even simpler.

Yes of course he did. Wanda was amazing; she was smart and funny and tainted in a way he couldn't help but find beautiful. She was powerful and Loki wanted to help her cultivate that power almost as much as he wanted to help her in general. It was a strange feeling Loki hadn't felt in a while and he found that he quite liked it.

The rest of the team was great too. Steve was like a refreshing cup of lemonade. Loki found him oddly charming from his relaxed attitude to his unwarranted seemingly inherent awkwardness. He had a sense of humour Loki could appreciate and Loki could see them being good friends.

The spies on the other hand were something else. Loki couldn't say he’d gotten along with them as well as he had everyone else but that didn't mean he hadn't enjoyed their company either. They knew how to let loose and Loki could appreciate that. They, much like everyone else, were funny and Loki found that he had a fair share of things in common with them from parlour tricks to hobbies.

Then last but definitely not least, the scientists were like coming home. They got on like a house on fire and Loki knew that if he agreed to this, they’d likely end up being best friends.

So yeah, Loki definitely liked them. He supposed that meant he’d be signing the contract then.

“Okay.” Loki said once he’d finally snapped out of his thoughts. Sigyn had been watching him think with a quiet fascination and wasn't the slightest bit surprised by his answer.

“Okay?” Sigyn echoed only to smile at Loki’s fake irritated huff.

“Yes John Green, I’ll sign the bloody thing.” Loki confirmed unnecessarily as he stood up and did exactly that.

“Good, now will you come back here and actually _sleep_.” Sigyn commanded and it didn't take Loki too long before he was back in Sigyn’s lap where he could finally allow himself to give in to her ministrations and drift off into a much needed slumber.


	6. 4 Things You Didn't Know About Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki invites the Avengers for dinner, lots of questions are asked and a deal is finally made.

Loki’s apartment was – for lack of a better word – stunning. Loki had finally called them back about their arrangement and invited them over for dinner at his place. After a fair amount of worrying they’d all made it over to Loki’s apartment only to find themselves floored by the place.

One would think they’d never lived with a billionaire before with the way they stared but there was just something about this being _Loki’s_ place that made it infinitely more interesting.

The interior of the apartment was beautifully simplistic. The place was expertly designed with an interesting colour scheme all round. At the entrance the floor was tiled in a plain light grey colour and above them hung a small but elegant chandelier. As they went on, more of the apartment could be seen as the blank white walls changed to soft blues between smooth grey pillars with hints of dark green everywhere. Descending down five or so stairs the main room was wonderfully furnished with black couches and cool blue beanbags to giant black bookshelves along one of the walls. Taking a turn through glass windows was a charming dining room with a mahogany table and elsewhere a kitchen filled with state of the art machinery

Upstairs held a fully stocked private gym, entertainment room, multiple spare rooms and a master.

It was lovely and the team had to take couple of moments after their tour to acclimatise themselves to their new surroundings.

“Wow your place is gorgeous Loki.” Wanda finally complimented, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Thanks, wait till you see the view.” Loki smiled already picturing their faces.

“Oh god there’s more? I don't think I can take more.” Sam – who until today Loki had never met before but was quickly taking a liking to – groaned eliciting light chuckles from everyone around.

“I probably shouldn’t invite you to my mansion in Hawaii then huh?” Loki mused earning raised eyebrows everywhere.

“Wait what?” Clint choked out almost making Loki laugh again.

“It’s a long story. How about I fetch us all some drinks and we can settle down in the lounge? Dinner should be ready soon.” Loki proposed after a quick glance at his watch.

Initially when he’d invited the Avengers over he’d only done it with the intent to hand over the contract and have them on their way. Thor had actually been the one to suggest they have dinner and after a moment of brief consideration Loki hadn't seen any reason not to.

He loved cooking and the only thing better than doing so, was doing it for other people.

“Alright, I’ll have a –” Tony started only to be cut off by a dismissive wave of Loki’s hand.

“Single malt scotch, I remember.” Loki stated and of course he did. He had an eidetic memory after all.

“Okay, I’m going to go judge your movie collection now.” Tony grinned before dragging an amused Bruce off with him towards the bookshelves behind them. The rest of the team followed shortly.

“So does my movie collection meet your requirements?” Loki asked as he handed out the drinks with a subtle grace that only came with experience. 

“Not sure, you seem to have a little bit of everything here. I can't see any favourites.” Tony frowned at the giant bookshelf lining the wall.

There were three of them there; one for movies and series, another for books and the last for old fashioned records and CDs. Tony had been dying to take a look at them as soon as he walked in.

“Makes sense, I’m not much of a movie person anyway. Most of those were chosen by the team.” Loki admitted earning an absentminded nod from Tony as he moved on to the series.

“Oh you mean your team of uhm...” Steve wasn't sure what to say. When Thor and Loki had first bought up Loki’s recently assembled team not much had been said on the topic but now that Loki had mentioned it again he found himself both curious for information and unsure how to ask for it.

“Vigilantes? Villains? Anti-heroes? Crazies?”  Loki smirked, seemingly un-offended and putting Steve’s nerves at ease.

“All of the above?” Steve smiled bashfully prompting a brief bout of laughter from the brothers.

“Yeah we could go with that but as I was saying we don't really frequent this apartment much but when we do it’s usually in between missions and we usually find ourselves having a marathon of some sort. Wade and Taron are the movie fanatics really.” Loki answered Steve’s unanswered question with ease.

“Oh cool, Wade and Taron?” Bruce asked

“Ah yeah uhm Deadpool and Taron Grison, Taron is my Jötun advisor and army general. Deadpool is Wade but I’d really appreciate it if you didn't go around spreading that information.” Loki replied with a smile as he considered what a ridiculous formality Wade’s supposed secret identity was. The whole Canadian government knew it anyway.

“His secret’s safe with us.” Steve replied in all sincerity and Loki couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.

“With a bunch of heroes? Forgive me if I find that a little difficult to believe.” Loki stated and the team couldn't blame him. 

“You’re right. We are heroes but I’d like to think we’re also friends or at least getting there and friends keep each other’s secrets right?” Steve replied surprising Loki.

He really hadn't thought they’d get to this point so quickly – much less be willing to openly admit it.

“Huh okay, to almost-friends then.” Loki raised his glass in a toast

“To almost-friends!” The Avengers echoed him just as the timer for the food went off.

Loki shot them a quick smile before heading to the kitchen to fetch the food. Thor didn't hesitate before following and within the next couple of minutes, the small coffee table in the lounge was set and covered with what could only be described as one of the most appetising meals the Avengers had ever seen.

“Well this sure as hell beats the McDonalds we went to last time.” Clint whistled appreciatively earning laughs all round.

“I hope so but I wouldn’t judge before tasting. It could suck after all.” Loki warned before gesturing for everyone to dish up and dig in.

“Unlikely and even if it does, we probably won’t tell you.” Sam commented

“Want to make sure I sign the contract huh?” Loki smirked and there wasn't much else Sam could do but shrug.

“Exactly and I’m pretty sure insulting your cooking abilities would be somewhat counterproductive.” Sam confirmed with a wink that was cut off rather abruptly by a loud moan.

The food was freaking orgasmic.

“Oh yeah you’re so becoming my best friend. I don't care if you agree to help Wanda out or not – I’m keeping your number anyway. Crap, can I marry this meal? No wait, will _you_ marry me?” Tony babbled unabashedly making everyone laugh.

“Not sure about the best friend bit but unfortunately the marriage thing is gonna have to be a no. Been there, done that, got the shirt to go with it.” Loki eventually replied after his own bite of food. It was good.

He was so focussed on his meal he didn't notice the shocked looks on all the Avengers’ faces.

“What? You were married?” Wanda finally asked voicing all their thoughts.

“Yes I was, for twenty three years or so.” Loki replied simply as though twenty three years wasn't a long time and perhaps to a god it wasn't but _damn_. They were still trying to get over the fact that Loki had been married at all.

And it wasn't because he wasn't good looking – he was – no it was rather because it was _Loki_ and they’d never thought to consider that before.

“Holy shit who was the unlucky girl?” Clint teased hoping that the familiar insults and banter would jumpstart his brain.

“My best friend Sigyn though if I’m being honest it was more of an arranged thing than anything else. Asgard and Vanaheim were going through a rough patch and they were – let’s say – on the outs. Sigyn and I were and had always been best friends. I literally cannot remember a time when I didn't know her and love her in the way that only family can. She was practically my everything at the time and we were inseparable. When you saw either of us you always knew the other would be following. We knew each other inside out and of course with us being not unattractive beings there was some attraction there. Our parents saw this and kind of nudged us towards marriage in hopes of establishing a firmer treaty between realms. So I proposed and we got married.” Loki explained, taking pity on the humans.

He supposed that finding out that a man you’d previously seen as nothing more than a monster actually had a life could be somewhat jarring.

He’d finally made an actual dent in his meal by the time Tony spoke up.

“And then you got divorced. I take it getting married to your best friend wasn't everything you and everyone else thought it would be huh?” Tony mused and it was funny how Tony couldn't be any more wrong in his assessment.

“Oh no it was. It was amazing. Sigyn and I had always represented home and forever to each other so making it official changed nothing. Except for the obvious fact where we were able to sleep with each other now and even then that only made everything that much better. I'm not saying we were perfect – yeah we had our squabbles and issues like any other couple – but it was a good marriage.” Loki corrected knowing exactly how confusing that might be to the team.

“Then why divorce?” Natasha asked, speaking up for the first time that night.

“Well because, somehow, like everyone else we’d always assumed that eventually we’d fall in love. I mean we were compatible in literally every way. I loved her, she loved me and we were definitely attracted to each other but we weren't _in love_. So after a year or so of consideration we finally decided to get a divorce. We both wanted more for each other and fortunately the treaty held.” Loki shrugged and hell that was kind of amazing.

Steve wasn't sure what to think. Most divorces were messy and full of tears and anger but here Loki sat discussing his without a care.

“And you guys are cool right?” Wanda asked both curious and hoping for a yes. Forgive her if she liked happy endings.

“Yeah Sigyn remarried forty odd years ago and I was her man of honour. Her husband is a great man and friend of mine, words can’t describe how happy I am for both of them. Sigyn and I are still best friends and I doubt anything will ever change that.” Loki replied with a small but heartfelt smile that softened his face. He almost looked cute.

“That’s... really sweet actually.” Bruce remarked sounding a little uncertain but sincere nonetheless.

“Yeah yeah I know.” Loki laughed waving the comment away.

“So from this amazing food, I take it you were the house wife in the marriage?” Sam teased and the look on Loki’s face was priceless. Thor almost wished he’d had a camera to capture the image of a pouting Loki with an adorably scrunched up nose and – if one looked closely enough – pink tinted ears.

“I suppose if you want to put it like that then yeah. We both had our jobs but being the better cook, I was the one who cooked more often.” Loki replied

“Where did you learn how to cook this well?” Natasha asked

“Le Cordon Bleu Culinary School in London.” Loki replied proudly and for the second time that evening the Avengers found themselves having to restart and readjust their minds.

“You went to university down here?” Clint asked

“Yeah, more than once actually.” Loki informed nonchalantly

“Okay what else did you study? Please tell me you were an art student? I can just picture you in a beanie and ripped jeans.” Tony questioned, adjusting all too easily to the new information.

“Try not to wet yourself at the image.” Loki cautioned

“No promises.” Tony winked and Loki found himself chuckling for the umpteenth time that evening.

“Yes I was an art student for a while. I studied music and as I mentioned – the culinary arts. I also studied medicine, law, psychology, computer and mechanical engineering and business economics.” Loki answered, easily managing to ignore the widening eyes of the Avengers.

He wondered when they’d finally grasp the extent of his age and meaning of his immortality. Surely they didn't think his invasion had been the first time he’d been on Earth.

“Whoa wait what? You’re a qualified doctor?” Bruce – predictably – picked up on that.

“Surgeon actually, specialising in both Neurology and General surgery.” Loki replied

“Shit.” Bruce laughed clearly amused or amazed. Loki wasn't sure.

“Yeah how else did you think I could afford this place?” Loki questioned hoping they hadn't been stupid enough to think he’d tricked the manager or forged money or done something equally as contrived as that.

“And a mansion in Hawaii too apparently.” Clint added

“Ah yeah that.” Loki muttered far too awkwardly for a man of his stature.

“You said it was a long story? I think we’ve got time.” Wanda reminded Loki more than a little keen to hear more about her future teacher.

“Well it’s not much of a long story _now_. I basically have it due to my several qualifications and multiple previous lives. It’s really easy to accumulate money when you don't need it or use it.” Loki explained simply

“So you just buy mansions for fun every once in a while?” Sam asked disbelievingly

“Oh no, I’ve a couple of houses bought as safe houses but the flats here, in Paris and Sydney and the Houses in London and Hawaii are mostly for my alias and team.” Loki replied not helping his situation at all because now did he not only have a mansion in Hawaii but he also owned several other properties that were no doubt just as nice as this one.

“He also buys cars if that helps.” Thor supplied only adding fuel to the fire that was the Avengers’ astonishment.

“You’re a collector?” Tony asked now more curious than ever though with Tony it was hard to tell. He always seemed rather fascinated by Loki.

“Yeah it’s something of a tradition. When my friend and I were studying Law down here we got bored often so one day we came across a race track and well... the rest is history. We have a joint collection of at least a hundred cars spread all over the globe and we like to race when we can. I hear you enjoy a spot of it every once in a while, you should join us one day.” Loki replied

“I’ll have to, if only to see this massive collection of yours. I can only imagine what a Norse God likes to drive.” Tony agreed with a smile.

“Aston Martins for Loki and Ferraris for me, Frey’s more partial to the Lykan Hypersport.” Thor answered without pause. Loki had a sudden thought after that.

“Oh! I got the new db10 the other day. She’s gorgeous Thor.” Loki groaned in pleasure at the mere thought of the car. Thor chuckled at his brother’s antics but couldn't help but share a little bit of his excitement and pleasure.

Cars – interestingly enough – were one of the few things they’d bonded over first.

“Ohhh nice, I still love your Italia the best though.”  Thor replied well aware of how his love of Ferraris perplexed his brother.

“You’re so uncultured. I mean Ferrari, really?” Loki sighed exasperatedly, too done with the argument to even bother trying anymore.

“You know what you guys are? Rich assholes.” Sam cut faux-annoyed

“Born and bred but what can you expect from a man who was born a prince then adopted as a prince again – twice. I’ve only ever known opulence sweetheart.” Loki shrugged somewhat amazed by the truth of his own words.

He really was a spoilt brat.

“Twice?” Natasha asked and Loki wasn't surprised that she’d picked up on that. Unfortunately it was too long and emotional of a story to explain so late.

“Long story for another time. Right now I think we should probably get down to business.” Loki stated before waving a hand and displacing the dirty dishes all in one swift move. He hoped to the Norns they’d all landed in the sink without incident.

It was time to get to work.

“Yeah so...” Steve wasn't sure what to say at this point.

Loki took pity on him after a couple of seconds of struggling.

“I can start as soon as next week Monday. Unfortunately I’m quite busy and my schedule, much like yours, is somewhat unreliable so we can attempt to arrange set dates for formal lessons but there’s always the chance of the meeting being rescheduled or stopped midway. There are also a couple of rules I’ll have to go over with you regarding this, certain expectations and responsibilities. They’re mere formalities but you should understand what you’re getting into before we begin.” Loki announced

“You’re saying yes?” Wanda asked and Loki couldn't understand her surprise. He’d thought his feelings on the matter had been obvious. 

Loki allowed himself a little childishness as he waved in a vague gesture and his contract appeared on the coffee table between them in a flash of emerald green and golden sparks.

“Yep. Signed. Sealed. Delivered.” Loki said somewhat dryly. 

“You’re ours?” Tony quipped with a wink.

“Don't you wish.” Loki had no problem returning the gesture before turning back to face Wanda and Steve.

“What are these formalities?” Wanda asked and Loki liked that she was speaking up for herself in the matter. This was about her after all.

“Do you understand what you’re asking of me by doing all this?” Loki asked in lieu of answering.

“I’m asking you to teach me magic?” It sounded more like a question than the statement it had been meant to be.

“Yeah but for sorcerers it’s more than that and I think you should understand that before making any decisions about this. So I’m going to do my best to explain this to you and if after you don't want to go through with this then it’s alright.” Loki stated believing it to be the best course of action.

“And if I do?” Wanda asked already convinced that there was nothing that could change her mind. Loki smiled amusedly before twisting his wrist and holding out a plain silver bracelet for Wanda.

“Then I’ll ask you to put this on. It’s charmed and carved with protective runes and spells along with some basic location aids. It’ll keep you safe from most dangers and if you’re so inclined, protect others close enough to you too.” Loki informed before dropping it down onto the table.

“It’s not a brand or anything of the sort. It’s a present, something you’ll understand once I’ve explained but if it helps, I wear one too.” Loki added after noting her dubious look.

A simple glamour was all that covered the platinum ring that resided on his finger. The tiny twitch of his finger was all it took to awaken the snake that made up his ring and with an almost lethargic energy the snake uncoiled from its ring form and slithered around his fingers entrancingly.

“It was given to me on the day I was inaugurated as crown prince of Joutenheim. Each King has one with a creature chosen for them by their fathers. It’s charmed extensively and I never take it off. You can never have too much protection after all.” Loki explained before allowing the snake to wrap itself around his right pinkie finger again.

“Okay, explain this thing to me please.” Wanda requested after having stared at Loki’s hand for long enough. Loki was more than glad to oblige.

“Teaching someone magic isn’t something that’s just done, there are rules and there are certain formalities about it. What you’re asking for here is called an apprenticeship and that comes with certain responsibilities. Magic in its purest form is a living, breathing thing. Magic needs to be fed and it needs to be trained. It needs to be nurtured and it needs to be given space to grow. Magic is powerful and dangerous and for sorcerers, magic is life.” Loki started enthusiastically not wanting to waste any time in getting to his point.

“Magic is everywhere. We see it in the air, we feel it in other people and we hear it in the rustling of leaves and the crunching of sand. Magic is fundamental to any and all forms of life but most people don't notice it because magic takes on many forms. Scientists call it matter and gravity and so many other things. But that’s a lesson for another day. What I’m saying now is that a sorcerer’s magic represents them in their purest form. Looking upon a sorcerer’s core is tantamount to gazing upon their soul. _That_ is what makes an apprenticeship so sacred.” Loki paused for both effect and for the sake of the Avengers’ minds. He gave Wanda a couple of seconds to let the information sink in before continuing.

“In a way an apprenticeship is you placing your soul into my hands and trusting me not to break it but to help you strengthen it. By doing this you allow yourself to become vulnerable and in turn I will do the same. An apprenticeship speaks of trust and companionship. There are no lies or secrets. Everything is laid bare and there cannot be any judgement. It forms a deep bond nigh unbreakable. Is that really something you want to do?” Loki asked, purely rhetorically if only to check that Wanda would actually think about what he was saying.

Her eyebrows were furrowed and she seemed uncertain. Good.

“You don't have to decide yet. Just think about that whilst I tell you the rest.” Loki suggested.

“If agreed to, there are certain rules and expectations placed upon both teacher and apprentice. As your teacher it is my responsibility to keep you safe and healthy whether it be physically, psychologically or emotionally. Your life will be as important as those of my family hence the bracelet. Then as my apprentice there’s not much you need to do other than uphold the standards and values I live by.” Loki informed, pausing enough for Wanda to say something.

“And those are?” Loki didn't have to think twice before answering.

“Your body is your temple, take care of it. That means eat well, sleep enough and exercise regularly. Control is vital, so think before acting and only speak when necessary. Patience is a virtue you should learn and respect cannot be overlooked. Humility is a given and lastly, you’re the apprentice of a future King, you don't take anyone’s shit.” Loki replied, smirking a little at the end.

“Huh...” Wanda seemed to be at a loss for words and that was fine with Loki. He was done talking and he could wait.

It took Wanda six minutes to come to a concrete decision and she waited another two just for show before picking up the bracelet and slipping it onto her wrist.

“When do we begin?”


End file.
